supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rebecca's 13th Birthday
Planning a Birthday Geroge:What Shall we do for you Birthday Rebecca:I Know we can have a Guardians of the Galaxy Movie Night With some Popcorn and Ice Cream Katie;Thats a great Idea Going Out Katie:When we got the Girls in the Car and Geroge was telling about them George:Okay girls, we are going to go to Game, then pick out toys you both like Today,and then we are going to watch a film Tomorrow night, the film is Guardians of The Galaxy Saddie:I Knew it My Favourite Marvel Film Ever Hailey:But Mommy and Daddy, I wanted Frozen,Thats way Better than Space Crap Katie:Look, Rebecca will be turning 13 in a week and we decided we show Guardians of the Galaxy Hailey:I WANT TO WATCH FROZEN,GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY SUCKKKS Rebecca:The Raccoon can talk is Awesome Hailey:Theres no such thing as Talking Raccoon Rebecca:Dont Be Silly,Its only a movie Hailey:TRUN THAT JROCK CRAP OFF Katie:Saddie,I know we don't mind the Song of Kamijo playing, I know it's one of your favorites, but turn it down a bit in the car,Because I don't want the other sisters to hear it Saddie:Ok Rebecca:Hailey,The Tree Can Talk is Cool Game Hailey:I Want Doras Superstar Adventure Katie:Oh, dear. I am afraid we can't afford Dora. How about we get Lego Jurassic World instead Hailey:I WANT DORA Daisy:Here we go again Lellia:Same old Thing Katie:you can either have Lego Jurassic World or nothing. Make your choice. Hailley:THATS IT ILL STEAL IT Katie:No Rebecca:I Got Groot Saddie:I Got Star Lord Toys R Us Hailey:I WANT THAT ANNA CROWN Katie:No Please Gimme the Crown Rebecca:I Want Gamora Saddie:And I want Yondu Rebecca:The Guardians Pop Vinyl I need to my Collection,I Got Rocket Raccon,Star Lord and Nebula Saddie:I Got Groot,Drax,Gamora In my Guardians Pop Collection Lelia:I Want Rainbow Dash Doll Geroge:Maybe Another Time Hailey:I WANT MY CROWN Katie:We are here because your Sisters wants to get more Guardians Pop Vinyls with their Leftover Christmas money Daisy:We been here for almost a hour Morning of Rebeccas Birthday Katie:The Next day was Rebeccas Birthday and we got Surprises for her Through out the Day see Rebecca in Adult Beauty and the Beast PJs and Holding Marie Plush and Star Lord Tsum Tsum George:Good morning Princess Katie:My Little Star Lord George:I Got Surprise waiting for You Downstairs is in her Moana PJs,Leilia in her My Little Pony Pjs,Saddie is in her Minnie Mouse Pjs and Hailey is in her Frozen PJs is still asleep Went Downstairs and we see Presents on the Floor Rebecca:What shall I Open First?,Oh This one Opens a Present to Reveal Disney Princess Shower Gel Rebecca:Wow Shower gel with Ariel,Thanks Daisy Dasiy:Any time,you like Ariel,Shes one of your Childhood Heroes Gets the Next Present Rebecca:Electric Music Star Lord and some Candy,Thanks Saddie Saddie:Youre welcome Gets the Next Present Rebecca:Yes I got a Disney Gift Card and Guardians of the Galaxy Comsic Adventure Book,Thanks Leilia Leila:Youre Welcome Hailey:Heres Your Rebecca(As she gives Rebecca Frozen PCV Tote Bag] Rebecca:I Got a Minnie mouse,Some Chocolate,Gift Card to Toys R Us and Guardians of the Galaxy T Shirt,Thanks Hailey Hailey:Im Gald you Like It,Whats on your Small Bag Rebecca:I Know Frozen George:This one is off your Uncle Opens her Present Rebecca:Wow Disney Princess Light Up Backpack its so cool George:This one is off your Aunt Opens her Present Rebecca:Wow,A Autograph Book with Guardians of the Galaxy on it and Princess Pen Opens Her Present from her Grandad Rebecca:Wow a Talking Rocket Raccon plush is so Cool and 2 Guardians of the Galaxy Soundtracks,Double Cool Katie:You are Welcome George:This off your Nan Opens her Present Rebecca:Wow Guardians of the Galaxy Lunch Bag for Comic Con,Thanks Guys Katie:I Got 2 More Surprises one from Me and the other one from Daddy gives Rebecca Disney Princess Gift Bag Rebecca:I Got Frozen Snap Band,Another Guardians of the Galaxy Pop Vinyl is Ego,Disney Princess Playing Cards,Star Lord Pop Keyring,Guardians of the Galaxy Book,Disney Princess Art Theory Book and some more Gift Cards to Toys R Us and some more Disney Princess Lip Blams Thanks George:You Welcome,i Think Mummy got One More Surprise is Holding Adult Star Lord Costume in One Arm Katie:Im Giving You This,Im Sorry I didn't have enough time to Wrap it Gives it to Rebecca Rebecca:I Want it that Katie:Guess the Clue Rebecca:I Know Star Lord and I'm gonna wear it while I'm watching the Movie and Saddie can be Gamora Saddie:Thanks Rebecca Party is having Guardians of the Galaxy Themed Party of the Galaxy Awesome Mix Vol 1 and Vol 2 Playing in the Background Dressed up as Star Lord and Saddie Dressed up as Gamora Katie:I Have something for you Rebecca:What it is,Wow Mixtape Necklace which is so cool the Table we see Star Lords Starwberry and Marshmallow Kerbas,Groot Sandwhiches,Rocket Racoons Carrot Sticks,Gamoras Green Apple and Grapes,Draxs Blueberry Juce and Guardians of the Galaxy Birthday Cake Friends and Comic con Friends come to the Party Guest 1:I Brought the Cupcakes since I work at the Supermarket Katie:Youre Welcome is in her White Party Dress Katie:Hailey it will be no Let it go or Frozen,Just for Today Haley: Fine! I'll be spending today in playhouse with my dolls! goes outside in the yard to play in her playhouse is Wearing Sparkly Top and White Lace Skirt is in her Minnie Mouse Party Dress Auntie Lessie:Your Uncle gave you that Bag because he cant be here today because hes in New York to spend time with his family because His Best Friend passed away Rebecca:Im Sorry to hear about it Saddie:Sending my Prayers to him and his loved ones Katie:Im sorry to hear about your Husbands Friend,but you can help me with the Refreshments Auntie Lessie:My Daughter Ruby is dressed up as Star Lord because its her favourite marvel character besides Loki Rebecca:Same Here,But Ruby don't you mind put the Chairs in the living room for tonight Ruby:Thats a Great Idea Katie:It was time for the Presents to be Opened Rebecca:I Want to open a present of Ruby First Opens a Present Rebecca:Wow Guardians of the Galaxy Shopper Bag and Guardians Bottle,Thanks Ruby Ruby:Youre Welcome Katie:This is off Your Grandpa Opens a Present Rebecca:Wow GTA IV and Episodes from Liberty City for XBOX one,Thanks Grandpa,Its brings back so many Memories Katie:This is off Nan Opens a Present Rebecca:Wow I Got Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2 Book and Paw Patrol Candy Spray with Skye on it and Disney Princess Lanyard,Thanks Nan. stays away from the party and inside her playhouse with her dollsCategory:Birthday Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties